Precious Gold
Precious Gold è un articolo scritto da Matt Cavotta e pubblicato sul sito della Wizard of the Coast il 29 marzo 2006 nella rubrica Savor the Flavor. Narra la storia di Emilya membra degli Orzhov e si svolge quando il primo Patto delle Gilde era ancora attivo. A haunting voice tells her experience with the Church of Deals Ricordo di essere orgogliosa di me stessa per non urlare o urlare come un animale quando i rampicanti dei Rakdos mi afferravano e mettevano la corda intorno al mio collo. Lì, alla fine del cappio, la mia vita sarebbe stata a una svolta. Certo che avrei dovuto morire. Ma mi ricordai di essere una Orzhov e sapevo che solo il mio corpo sarebbe morto. La mia vita ha preso un turno, anche se non era quello che mi aspettavo. Può sembrare un pensiero vecchio stanco, che la vita di qualcuno potrebbe passare davanti ai suoi occhi. Può, ma è quello che è successo a me mentre i demoni mi legavano. Può anche sembrare strano che una ragazza di 14 anni potrebbe essere così lucida, così premurosa in un periodo così traumatico. Avevo 14 anni, ma ho pensato a quel momento negli ultimi 126 anni. The End Mi ricordo prima di pensare all'importanza della fedeltà. Ero Orzhov, e non avrei agito come qualcuno del SelesnyaConclave]] al mio momento di cambiamento. Non lascio che i disgraziati Rakdos con la loro risata orribile e il canto maniacale mi scuotano mentre entrerò nel mondo dei fantasmi. Ero troppo brava per questo. Un Orzhov è troppo buono per questo. "Non puoi combatterli, Emilya," pensavo tra me stessa. "Quindi invece devi mostrare loro la nobiltà di una gilda superiore." Segretamente, però, nella parte posteriore della mia mente, sapevo che ci sarebbe stata una retribuzione. Sono stata consolata da questo pensiero. Gli Orzhov non vanno leggermente su coloro che rompono i contratti, contaminano il territorio delle corporazioni, o feriscono importanti membri di gilda. Certo, ero solo una delle masse di Orzhov, ma sicuramente avrebbero vendicato la morte di una bambina innocente per mano della gilda del demone. Nelle basiliche, il pontefice Orzhov si sarrebbe arrabbiato, come sempre, e il Thrull ostiario mescolato con la congregazione avrebbe raccolto fondi per la campagna di vendetta. Sarebbero stati i maghi gilda a rimettere i Rakdos al loro posto? Sapevo che era solo un sogno da sognare, ma l'angelo della Disperazione doveva sbattere, con gli occhi in pietra e con vetro? Ho sempre amato vederli di guardia alle alte cerimonie - scure e lontane, come se fossero troppo terribili e troppo belle per essere anche lì. Così ho voluto essere. E così sarei, là nelle mani del Rakdos. Sono stata confortata anche dall'immagine del nostro sigillo nella mia mente. Mi sono concentrata su quando la risata e il dolore hanno cominciato a rompere il mio stoicismo. Era perfetto, come la gilda stessa - buia e potente, ma accecante come il sole. Il simbolo è stato ispirato dal leggendario sole della selezione, una forza bella e terribile, come gli angeli, che in tempi orribili arriva a pulire il mondo degli indegni. Questa sarebbe stata l'ira contro i Rakdos? Ero degna di una grande retribuzione santa? Ho ricordato il mio mantra preferito della decima - la piccola preghiera che recitavamo mentre mettevamo le monete nel piatto del Thrull ostiario. "Siamo l'oro prezioso. Con noi Orzhova era dorata. Con noi scintilla più brillante." Ero degna della grazia del patriarca redivivo. Penso che lo faranno per me, come dicono i sermoni. Ero "oro prezioso". Questo è ciò che pensavo mentre la mia vita cadeva sulla terra sotto i miei piedi di impiccagione. Ero forte. Il Concilio Fantasma di Orzhova sarebbe orgoglioso di accogliere un'altra figlia di Orzhova, una che non si affacciava sotto le minacce di una gilda minore. Anche se ero sicura che il mio corpo stava soffrendo, il mio orgoglio era gonfiato e il mio disprezzo per i Rakdos che fioriscono mentre li osservavo fare quello che altre gilde folli fanno all'innocente. Ero alla fine di un cappio, e la mia vita avrebbe preso un turno inaspettato. La mia famiglia e io siamo stati devoti alla chiesa. Abbiamo pagato le nostre decime, siamo andati alla basilica Orzhov per la tassazione e per la preghiera e abbiamo contribuito regolarmente al fondo del protettore. Ci siamo comportati come vero "oro prezioso." Orzhova, la chiesa degli accordi brillava per la nostra devozione. I gargoyles ci guardavano perché abbiamo contribuito. Il demone è stato tenuto sotterraneo perché il pontefice Orzhov ha eseguito i rituali di soppressione. Perché dovrei avere paura - lì alla fine della corda e della mia vita corporea? Ti dirò perché. La morte era un'esperienza molto diversa da quanto mi aspettassi. Era priva di sensazione, cerimonia o fanfara di qualsiasi genere. Era come camminare dal salotto in cucina - niente di cui parlare. Mi ricordo, prima del cambiamento, vedendomi dall'alto. Non riuscivo a sentire altro che un vento fisso, ma i miei occhi notarono i Rakdos, che si muovevano nei loro cappelli insipidi e malconciati, prestando poca attenzione a me. Poi, poco prima di uscire da quel mondo, ho visto quello che pensavo fosse un Thrull. Dall'alto potevo vederli. In attesa? Nascosti? Ho prestato poca attenzione alla vista dei Thrull nella mia vita precoce. Ero ancora troppo accecata dall'orgoglio per preoccuparmi. Ma un seme fu piantato. Un piccolo seme che crescerebbe nel mio spirito e forma la mia vita posteriore. The Change Anche la modifica non era quella che mi aspettavo. Non ero in un palazzo fantasma ricco e meraviglioso, e non c'erano spiriti di Orzhov per mostrarmi la strada ai miei grandi nonni. Il mondo era una visione nebbiosa e mutevole di una città molto simile a Ravnica. Mi sono ricordata di aver sentire i bambini di strada fare scherzi e minacce su un posto chiamato Agyrem. Una città fantasma. Sembrava troppo mondano per essere vero - e non l'hanno mai citato alla messa o alle convenzioni commerciali. La mia mente si girò e si avvolse attorno a sé. Era questo Agyrem? Se fosse, perchè l'Orzhov non ne parlò? Non ero degna del palazzo dei fantasmi dei patriarchi? Non mi sono comportata abbastanza bene nella vita o nella morte? Il mio mondo era capovolto. D'altra parte, l'avventura si sentiva sorprendentemente simile alla vita regolare. Ho potuto sentire emozione e sensazione. Dopo che era passato tanto tempo senza riunioni con i nonni passati o incontri con i patriarchi, le mie emozioni erano per lo più dolore, perdita e solitudine. Ero di nuovo solo una ragazza di 14 anni, mi mancavano la mia mamma e il mio papà, aveva paura di essere sola. La mia armatura di orgoglio e zelo si è spenta. Perché non erano cose che i pontifici avevano detto? Cosa dovrei fare? Principalmente ho solo pianto. Di tanto in tanto vorrei incontrare un altro spirito e porre domande. Ma non tutti gli spiriti sono Orzhov, e ognuno ha la propria tristezza a cui prestare attenzione. Ero confusa. Ero persa. Ma non ero ancora pronta ad aprire e permettere che il seme della mia anima crescesse. C'era ancora troppa parte. Quattordici anni delle parole e il peso di Orzhova si mantenevano ancora veloci, ma la presa stava allentando. Con il passare del tempo - non posso essere specifica nei giorni e negli anni in quanto non hanno significato nel mio nuovo mondo ... Mentre passava, riuscivo a raccogliere il coraggio di esplorare questa nuova città fantasma. Mi sono trovata costretta a cercare informazioni riguardo a quelli che conoscevo nella vita e, soprattutto, le circostanze della mia morte. Sono stata molto sorpresa di scoprire come i morti vogliono parlare della loro vita e di chi hanno conosciuto. Era un modo, credo, di trattenere il passato. Sono stata anche sorpresa di scoprire che alcuni degli spiriti della città fantasma potevano muoversi tra il mondo del vivente e il mondo dei fantasmi. Questi spiriti non erano più desiderosi di parlare, anche se avevano le notizie più rilevanti. Era uno di questi spiriti che mi ha raccontato un piccolo racconto che sembrava poco importante per lui, ma pesava pesantemente su di me. Era un scalpellino che morì quando un spaccainferno distrusse un edificio dove lavorava vicino. Era sotto il contratto degli Orzhov per ricomporre la piazza che circondava "l'albero piangente". "Doveva essere un grosso problema", mi disse. Qualcosa su questo attirò il mio interesse, quindi chiesi spesso. Ho scoperto un po' di più da un giovane uomo di Orzhov. Era un'anima storta e usurata. Doveva essere stato nel mondo dei fantasmi per un lungo e lungo tempo. Mi disse che, dopo l'uccisione (mia, stavo cominciando a credere), un grande sconvolto si agitava nelle basiliche. Non era lì, ma alcune delle anime con cui ha servito lo erano. Lui e alcuni come lui sono stati raccolti dal mondo dei fantasmi dagli agenti del consiglio e formati in anime degli infedeli. Dovevano custodire la piccola piazza che circondava l'albero dove i Rakdos avevano ucciso la ragazza. Il sentimento anti-Rakdos era sconvolgente. La gente è stata invitata a fare donazioni alla campagna di vendetta per la "Rusalka Martirizzata". Presto venne circondato d'oro e il ragazzino fu costretto a trattenere i ladri e i vessatori avidi per settimane. Non vide altro. È stato schiacciato da un Gruul "picchiatore Scab-Clan", che ha rotto la loro linea per arrivare all'albero. Ha detto che la sua prontezza è stata sostituita con pietà, e in quel momento è stato schiacciato. Mi sentivo male per il ragazzo. Vorrei che spesso si trovasse vicino a quello che poteva meglio essere descritto come una fontana. Non era acqua che spiedeva, ma niente. Molti si sono riuniti per guardare e dimenticare. Vorrei andare a trovare persone, a cercare la conoscenza. Non cercavo di dimenticare. Forse dovrei andarare. La visione del Thrull riesumatore che stava in agguato vicino alla mia forma morente cominciava a scivolarmi nella mia mente. Stavo appena cominciando a sentire l'orgoglio del sole nero quando le visioni iniziarono a nutrire il seme nella mia anima. Una campagna di vendetta è stata creata per me. Una piazza costruita. Il luogo della mia morte chiamò e fece un monumento. Ma il seme è cresciuto e così ha fatto la necessità di saperne di più. Non ho domandato questa compulsione... mi è sembrata così naturale. Ero sicura che avesse qualcosa a che fare con il mio futuro. Forse è stato il test che doveva passare per ottenere l'ingresso al palazzo dei patriarchi. Ma quello che ho trovato quando ho cercato, per un periodo di 125 anni, non era la chiave del palazzo dei fantasma. Era la prova di una vita ingannata. The Truth Alla fine, incontrai ancora mio padre. Nessuno di noi avrebbe mai trovato mamma. Papà aveva molto da dire tra gli anelli del rintocco dei debitori. Potrebbero essere passati anni tra i nostri incontri, ma siamo riusciti a mettere insieme una storia che era difficile per uno di noi accettare. La piazza che circonda l'Albero del Pianto non è mai stata completata. Gli edifici nelle vicinanze sono stati distrutti e ricostruiti come frontali di negozio e abitazioni a prezzi elevati di piazzale. Una volta che i negozi e le abitazioni furono venduti, il lavoro in muratura sulla piazza fu interrotto. L'oro che era stato raccolto durante tutto questo tempo ha finanziato una campagna di vendetta che doveva "rovinare per sempre i Rakdos", ma ha prodotto solo un processo di un paio di ricchi di strada che molti credono non erano nemmeno lì. Dopo un po', i locali hanno dimenticato che l'albero era il luogo di un grande orrore. Alcuni continuavano a gettare monete alla base come i bambini chiedevano desideri nei pozzi. Una volta che la vita è tornata alla normalità, la campagna della vendetta è stata permessa di scivolare dalle menti degli Orzhov. I pontefici non si sono arrabbiati per i Rakdos - hanno iniziato una crociata contro gli «allevatori di morte Golgari», privando anime delle meraviglie del palazzo fantsma.» Nel frattempo, qualche funzionario di Orzhov ha cercato di contare le masse di monete accumulate in un camera segreta. Mezzi di monete. "Siamo l'oro prezioso. Con noi Orzhova era dorato. Con noi scintilla più brillante." Non ci è mai accaduto che non si trattava di simbolismo. Siamo l'oro prezioso, o almeno la fonte di esso! Quanto sono razzisti, quanto ingannevoli. Vergognarci di crederci. Vergogna su di noi per aver pensato che tutto quel potere, tutta quella ricchezza, venisse usata solo per noi e non contro di noi. Anche noi siamo stati accecati dalla routine per notare che solo pochi come Teysa, erede di Orzhov avevano delle casse che si erano sparse, mentre tutti noi stavamo svuotando? Siamo anche noi accecati dall'orgoglio di pensare che i creatori dei contratti che legavano tanti ravnicani al servizio di Orzhov avrebbero potuto fare lo stesso a noi? Purtroppo bisogna morire per scoprirlo. Da allora, quell'anima è una vecchia notizia - come l'Albero del Pianto. Quell'anima non può più piazzare monete nel piatto dell'ostia. Quella anima è dimenticata. The Twist Ma il destino ha un senso di ironia. Quando le menti manipolatori messe insieme il piano per sollevare alcuni "fondi martiri", hanno assicurato che i loro contratti fossero tutti in ordine. Le famiglie giuste riceverebbero le quantità corrette. Le imprese giuste sarebbero coinvolte in demolizioni, costruzione e pubblicità. I canali segreti sarebbero stati utilizzati per affrontare i Rakdos, e i fondi dovrebbero passare attraverso quegli stessi canali (che si sono rivelati "segreti" sufficienti per scomparire dopo l'attacco). Tutte le possibili contingenze sono state ricavate in documenti di magia preparati dagli ufficiali delle famiglie dominanti - tutte le eventuali contingenze ma una. La parte del contratto che riguardava la mia anima è stata annullata nel momento in cui ho visto i Thrull. Il proprio orgoglio da mago della legge non l'ha permesso di vedere oltre la mia completa devozione alla gilda di Orzhov. Il contratto ha chiesto una femmina devota tra i 12 e i 15 anni. Determinava che la famiglia spirituale della famiglia avrebbe controllato la mia anima nell'aldilà e quale sarebbe il termine del mio servizio. Ma il contratto sulla mia vita dopo la vita era rotto prima ancora che iniziasse. Quando ho visto le truppe in attesa, guardandomi a morire, qualcosa di profondo dentro di me sapeva che questo non era giusto. Le truffe degli Orzhov non pensano - seguono gli ordini. Il mio subconscio sapeva che fossero parte del piano, ma il mio orgoglio mi impediva di riconoscerlo. In quel momento non ero più Orzhov (con una definizione rigorosa del contratto per la mia anima). Ero diventata un'altra cosa interamente. Una forza più fondamentale del Patto delle Gilde si è stabilita in me. Ero Rusalka - lo spirito di un innocente innamorato ucciso in modo errato. È la natura di una Rusalka ustionata cercare indizi sulla verità sulla sua morte. Per me, questo da sola sarebbe stato abbastanza ironico, ma il destino non è così soddisfatto. The Beginning Lì, alla fine di una corda, la mia vita dopo-vita ha preso una svolta. Dopo 125 anni di esistenza all'ombra delle bugie, ho finalmente avuto la verità. E la pace. Ma il destino non è stato fatto sorridendo. Ancora una volta ero alla fine di una corda e le cose stavano per cambiare, ma questa volta ho tenuto gli occhi aperti. Non spingevo via la realtà con sogni di angeli e di ricchezze. Quello che ho visto è stato più strano di qualsiasi sogno. Il cielo stava ripiegando sopra di me. Ho sentito urlare molto sotto. I miei occhi seguivano la corda legata al mio petto fino al punto di ancoraggio, una montagna viva di roccia. Sopra si trovava una grande testa di pietra. Senza occhi. Era orribile, ma non la temevo... ero già morta. Poi ho guardato giù e ho visto una vista ancora più strana di quella grande cosa a cui ero legata. Ravnica. I morti non sognano. Non dormono. Come può essere? Non importa. La pietra gigantesca si inginocchiò. La corda si è liberata, e poi su di me. Sono tornato a casa. Viva. La fossetta del destino si è formata accanto a un vago sorriso. Sapeva che non sarei rientrata nella vita che avevo prima. Sapeva che sarei venuto qui per raccontare il mio racconto e per rubare "oro prezioso" dalla chiesa delle offerte. Curiosità *Questa storia venne pubblicata nuovamente il 28 dicembre 2006 durante le feste natalizie. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web